Yuki Reika
'Character First Name:' Reika 'Character Last Name:' Yuki 'IMVU Username:' DragonPriestessKisa 'Nickname: (optional)' Rika-chan 'Age:' 13 'Date of Birth:' 10/31/182AN 'Gender:' Female 'Ethnicity:' Amegakurian, The Yuki clan (雪一族, Yuki Ichizoku) lived in the Land of Water. Some time ago, the country was in the midst of a civil war. In this war, different sides battled each other using ninja, some of whom possessed kekkei genkai. After the war ended, memories of the horrific battles still lingered in the minds of the people, causing wide-spread persecutions against those with kekkei genkai. Because of this, the Yuki clan, whose members carried the Ice Release kekkei genkai went into hiding. 'Height:' 4'8 'Weight:' 85lbs 'Blood Type:' AB 'Occupation:' Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos:' None as yet, seeing as I doubt physical abuse would leave everlasting scars 'Affiliation:' Amegakure 'Relationship Status:' Dating - Hyuuga Yazuka 'Personality:' She is outwardly happy, enjoying seeing the good in other people and taking care of them before herself, I guess you could say she has a very selfless and nurturing air around her. She is also very animal loving type of child, most days she is around an animal that she can take some of her family stress away and move it to the back of her mind like this, she doesn't like talking about home life and wont say a peep about it 'Behaviour:' As the first child in Reika's household, a lot of expectations were placed upon her shoulders so she feels very pressured into doing things for her family. She is usually very happy as a mask to cover her true feelings of sadness. She is usually seen alone up in a sakura tree, or helping friends with a cheery face. There isn't many things that scare her, but her top one would be; for her to be rejected by her parents and not have the love she deserves. She also enjoys sparring, because she can take her anger and frustrations out in a fight. 'Nindo: (optional)' You want to prove a point? Show me what you're made of! Let's talk with our fists, not with our mouths 'Summoning:' ((No Academy Student will have a summon, and it is likely you will not get one if at all until Chuunin or later life, this field is reserved for later editting in your profile.)) 'Bloodline/Clan:' The Yuki clan from Mist Village was known for its ability to manipulate water into forms of ice. Mother - desceased of natural causes Father - Disposed of by Kesin 'Ninja Class: ' Genin 'Element One:' 'Element Two:' 'Weapon of choice:' ((you wont use a weapon until you are trained with one)) 'Strengths:' Chakra Manipulation Ninjutsu 'Weaknesses:' Taijutsu Strength 'Chakra color:' Light blue 'Weapon Inventory:' ((You do not need to fill this out until you become a Genin.)) Maximum capacity at: Genin (50 pieces) Chunin (60 pieces) Jounin (70 pieces) ANBU/Sage (80 pieces) Sannin/Kage (90 pieces) Please allocate now Kunai (cost 2 pieces): x 5 = 10 Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): ''' '''Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): x 30 = 30 Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces each set of 10): Small Scrolls (cost 3 pieces): Medium Scrolls ( cost 4 pieces): ''' '''Large Scrolls (cost 5 pieces): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): x 2 = 6 Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): x 1 = 4 Paper Bomb ((Max 20) costing 2 pieces): ''' '''Any sword ((Max 7) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each):'' List the other weapons here: '''Total: 50 'Jutsu List:' Transformation Technique - Rank E Clone Technique - Rank E Body Replacement - Rank E Rope Escape Technique - Rank E Generic Sealing Technique - Rank E Genjutsu - Rank E 'Allies:' Village: Amegakure Friends: Yazuka Hyuga, Unaru Inuzuka, Navi Kaguya 'Enemies:' ((Your enemies, rivals)) 'Background Information:' Reika grew up in a low class family, but even in a low class family, she was the first born, so really, she had so much expectations on her shoulders on what her parents wanted of her. To become a perfect doll, molded to their expectations of what they wanted for her. She still got love and affection, just like a normal child would in a happy and healthy family relationship. Her parents played with her, made sure she was well taken care of, more so than her own parents were taking care of themselves. At the age of seven, she was supposed to have a younger brother, but her parents had drawn a miscarriage and had become rather distant, she did all she could do each day to make her parents stop mourning for the loss of their unborn child. She hated seeing her parents like this, blue and not co-operating, going through the motions of life like a zombie, it scared her and each day it kept getting worse. Soon it became too much for her to handle, she couldn't take it at home anymore, she wanted to help her parents, but if they weren't willing to help themselves, then there was nothing she could do for them really. As reality sunk in with her parents, they became more responsive, wanting their first born back so they could push their ideals onto her again and mold her into something more. All the pressure of being the first born was getting to her around about age eight. She had started going to the Ninja Academy to start her training, she needed to become a ninja. She wanted to make her parents proud and make them happy that she was accomplishing something, she wanted them to praise her, but she hardly got any recognition from that. Her family expected more from her than she was really needed to give and it tired her out each day more and more. She fought with her family, the arguments over the amount of work she was getting, all the expectations and how they continued to mold her into something she really wasn't. Each night she would cry herself to sleep ever wondering if this was all a bad dream. At age ten, her father started drinking and her mother died from old age. Her father, while he started getting drunk, Reika would cop physical abuse from him, she still kept her smile on her, wanting to make him happy, wanting to go back to the time they were all one big family. That would never happen. The spare time she had gotten, mainly at nights when her father was passed out from excessive drinking, she would continue to train. She wanted more than anything her father to be happy with her, to stop tormenting her, to stop looking at her like she was a splitting image of his wife and look at her for her. To get over it. How long would it take for her father to get over it? Probably a very long time, she always kept up her happy face in the academy, never wanting people to worry about her. She was moderately smart in her class, there was always a different person smarter than her. In her class, there was always someone asking her where she got this cut, or this bruise or something along those lines. It annoyed her, but she did her best not to show it. She wasn't very good in the strength area of the Academy, so she was held back, that way she could make up for areas she lacked the ability to be able to get a good use out of. Every time her father awoke, he was always a sobbing mess, pleading with her to forgive him and look past this incident, saying that it would never happen again, but it always happened again, usually a week or two after he had said sorry and she had forgiven him, because she's a kind daughter like that, though each time it took her longer to forgive him. All too soon, in the blink of an eye it seemed like she had graduated from the Ninja Academy at age thirteen and became a Genin. She still got abused by the time she got home from her graduation at the Ninja Academy. Nothing had changed in her home life to say in the least. Her father still pressured her to become something she would never become in the times where he was actually sober, whether Reika's father actually loves her or not is a different story story. 'Roleplaying Library:' Reika vs Unaru - 6/18/14 'Approved by:' Kagato - 5/30/14